Amigos, y nada más
by Mina-Hai
Summary: ¿Qué es un verdadero amigo? Existen personas que creen conocer la respuesta cuando lo cierto es que no tienen ni idea de ella... Y tú, ¿sabes qué es un amigo? Fic de regalo para Crimela.


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y creación del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este fanfic es un regalo para Crimela, forera en "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede resultar extraño. Los personajes pueden caer en un ligero Ooc. Mil disculpas si sucede.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_AMIGOS... Y NADA MÁS  
_

.

.

_Amistad… _

_¿Qué es la amistad? _

_A esas alturas de mi vida su significado era algo que mantenía olvidado y bien escondido en mi pequeña caja de recuerdos… Recuerdos de una época en la que fui feliz a pesar de las circunstancias. _

_Sí, yo conocí la amistad, y traté con todas mis fuerzas de convencer a mi alma condenada de que, a partir de ese momento en el que contemplé a mi amigo Shisui mientras se entregaba a los brazos de la muerte, nunca en toda mi vida volvería a disfrutar de ese lazo tan puro…_

_Pero el destino no es algo que se pueda controlar… _

_. _

La lluvia torrencial nos cae con furia sobre nuestras cabezas, mojando mi sombrero y humedeciendo la capa negra que traigo puesta. Las opacas nubes se han acomodado genuinamente en el firmamento, anunciando una larga y oscura noche de tormenta. Reprimo el impulso de estornudar. Definitivamente esta lluvia no me hace bien.

—Hay que apresurarnos —murmuro con mi típica voz monótona y sin vida.

Kisame se gira para mirarme, aparentemente sorprendido.

—No me digas que ahora odias la lluvia, Itachi —él tuerce la boca, descubriendo una pequeñísima parte de su larga hilera de dientes afilados. Yo no respondo—. Ya veo —murmura—. Sigo sin comprender cómo es que trabajamos bien juntos, ya que la falta de compatibilidad es algo evidente.

—El fin unifica incluso a los peores enemigos, y opaca todas las diferencias —respondo con la vista fija en el camino.

En ese momento, una tos seca me ataca repentinamente, obligándome a detenerme. Kisame regresa de inmediato y me observa mientras yo me doblo y me cubro la boca con la mano.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —pregunta agachándose a mi nivel.

No puedo responderle; la tos no me abandona. Maldición. Kisame acomoda su enorme espada Samehada y se inclina pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, ayudándome a caminar.

—No tenía idea de que eras tan delicado, Itachi —me dice en un ligero tono de burla.

Avanzamos hasta introducirnos en el oscuro bosque. Kisame soporta gran parte de mi peso pero sigue caminando sin decir palabra alguna. Se detiene junto a un árbol y me ayuda para que me siente en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el tronco.

El follaje es tan denso que la lluvia no encuentra modo de infiltrarse. Toso unas cuantas veces más antes de apoyar la cabeza contra el árbol y respirar profundamente por la nariz. El oxígeno me raspa la garganta como si estuviera cargado de diminutas agujas.

Kisame me observa con atención antes de ponerse a supervisar los alrededores. Suspira.

—Supongo que tendremos que descansar aquí —murmura, y de pronto se aleja unos pasos.

Trato de reprimir las pequeñas convulsiones que recorren mi espina dorsal. La tos está pasando y siento que ya estoy un poco mejor. Mi compañero regresa justo en el momento en que me pongo de pie.

—Vamos —me dice algo fastidiado—. He encontrado un lugar en donde tal vez puedas descansar.

—No —le digo en voz baja—. Tenemos que llegar a Konoha, y mientras más pronto lo hagamos mejor —levanto la mirada y trago saliva para aclararme la garganta—. Estoy bien, y no pienso perder ni un segundo por una tontería.

Kisame me mira, escéptico.

—Bah, supongo que está bien —murmura encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Sabes? Tu terquedad me irrita un poco —añade dando media vuelta y regresando al camino—. Espero que tu _delicado_ estado de salud no te cause problemas algún día.

Lo sigo muy de cerca hasta que le doy alcance.

—De hecho… —musito mientras nos ponemos de nuevo en marcha—… son más los problemas que va a solucionar…

—¿Eh? —pregunta Kisame, sin comprender. Frunce el ceño al ver que no le respondo—. Tus jueguitos inconclusos me sacan de quicio, Itachi —gruñe.

Cierro los ojos y en la comisura de mis labios se asoma una sonrisa…

_Me alegra que no lo entiendas, Kisame…_

.

.

.

_Compañeros…_

_Mi tabú… Mi palabra maldita…_

_Fue por mi aldea que tomé a sangre fría las vidas de mis compañeros. Bueno, admito que en ese momento disfruté ver los ojos aterrorizados de aquellos insectos que murmuraban siempre a mis espaldas pero, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo mis compañeros. _

_Nunca me sentí verdaderamente ligado a nada ni a nadie. Siempre me consideré un ser desalmado y sin escrúpulos… Al menos hasta que ingresé a Akatsuki._

_Quería saber quién era ese presumido del Sharingan e incluso, de ser posible, darle una buena lección acerca de lo que era el verdadero poder y la fuerza. En serio, esa era mi intención…_

_Maldita vida, me jugaste chueco. Cómo te odio…_

.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer en este lugar? —le pregunto medio intrigado.

Estamos en el tejado de una construcción extraña, algo parecido a un templo especial de los Uchiha. El enorme bosque nos rodea.

—Algo que es necesario —responde sin inmutarse.

Sonrío pero sin alegría.

—Actúas como si no me tuvieras confianza, Itachi —le digo con un ligero tono de reproche.

—Hmpt —murmura sin mirarme aún.

Entorno los ojos. Ya va a empezar con sus monosílabos. Me doy la vuelta con claras intenciones de dejarlo solo.

—Kisame —me llama de pronto. Me detengo en seco y lo escucho—, necesito que me hagas un favor —continúa.

—¿Favor? —pregunto sin ocultar mi incredulidad.

—Sí —dice y entonces me da la cara—. Necesito que te quedes aquí y esperes a Sasuke y a sus acompañantes.

Frunzo el ceño. Al parecer está en plan de mandón.

—De acuerdo —acepto.

—Bien… —contesta él. Levanta la mirada y me clava sus ojos oscuros—… Fue un placer haberte conocido, Kisame.

Frunzo los labios, convirtiéndolos en una línea recta. Itachi está muy raro últimamente.

—Hablas como si ésta fuera una despedida —le digo mientras cierto presentimiento ronda mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ha llegado la hora —explica bajando la vista.

Trago saliva sin poder evitarlo. ¿La hora de qué?

—Detesto cuando te pones así con tus jueguitos evasivos —digo—. Sabes que no entiendo nada. Me desesperas… —me quejo fulminándolo con la mirada—… Espera… No me digas que piensas jugar con tu hermanito —añado con curiosidad.

Itachi sonríe casi imperceptiblemente.

—Por favor, limítate a realizar lo que te pido —murmura dándose la vuelta—. Y, por todo el respeto que dices tenerme… —añade en voz baja—… no interfieras en nada —concluye dando un salto y desapareciendo de mi vista.

Me cruzo de brazos, perturbado y en medio de una creciente preocupación. La salud de Itachi ha estado bastante cambiante estos últimos días, pero el muy necio se niega a intentar buscar a alguien que lo ayude. Rechino mis colmillos. Pero quién lo manda a andarse mojando en la lluvia. Yo se lo dije… y no puedo evitar inquietarme por él. Sasuke viene en camino, y mi instinto asesino prevé una fuerte pelea.

Me siento encima de una de las columnas y me dispongo a esperar, resignado. _"No interfieras"_. Dudo mucho que pueda cumplir con eso, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Después de todo, es _su_ reunión familiar.

Los veo aparecer en muy poco tiempo. Ahí está Sasuke —_no puedo creer cuánto se parecen_—, acompañado de una chica con ridículos lentes, un chico de pelo naranja y… ¡vaya! ¡Miren quién está aquí! Mmm, esa espada me es familiar.

Le doy el mensaje de Itachi y sólo dejo pasar a Sasuke. El resto del grupo se queda conmigo, evidentemente preocupados. El chico de pelo blanco, Suigetsu, me reta a una pelea, y yo no me puedo negar. Realmente me da curiosidad. El mocoso me ataca con todo y yo le respondo; de verdad es bueno, pero no lo suficiente. Pronto él se nota cansado y yo sonrío ante su ineptitud. Es un estúpido si no se ha dado cuenta.

Un enorme calor me sofoca de pronto y elevo la mirada al cielo. Repentinamente se ha nublado. Suigetsu está cansado, por lo que ya no puede atacarme, y los otros dos ni siquiera se atreven.

Volteo y veo las llamas del Amaterasu de Itachi consumiendo los alrededores sin descanso. ¡Estúpido! ¡¿En serio usó ese jutsu?! Un enorme rayo desciende de las nubes de manera tan fugaz que tengo que privarme de parpadear para poder contemplarlo.

_Impresionante,_ pienso al ver el jutsu, _tal parece que tu hermano ha logrado darte alcance, Itachi._

El rayo desaparece y las nubes se dispersan de inmediato. Conque es momentáneo, ¿eh? La preocupación vuelve a mí al notar una figura roja alzarse imponente en el lugar.

_Itachi, ¿acaso piensas suicidarte?_

Un silencio sepulcral inunda el ambiente después de un rato. El resultado de la batalla ya está decidido. Zetsu aparece en ese mismo instante… y yo no lo puedo creer. Itachi, el poderoso Itachi está muerto.

Algo muy dentro de mí se remueve con una punzada, pero lo disimulo.

_Itachi… y pensar que ya no te volveré a ver más,_ la nostalgia en mi mente no tiene barreras_,… ¿Has descubierto quién eres al final, Itachi?_

.

.

.

"_Ambos fuimos asesinos… Ambos traicionamos y escapamos de nuestro hogar… Ambos caímos muy bajo y fuimos despreciados… Pero ambos aprendimos también varias cosas al conocernos. _

_La amistad es el refugio de las almas despojadas…_

_La amistad prevalece y se encuentra en donde menos la esperas…_

_La amistad nunca muere…."_

**_Itachi Uchiha._**

"_Qué sorpresa la mía… y estupidez también, por qué no…_

_Mira que renunciar a tu orgullo sólo por reconocer a una persona… Cuidar de ella y soportar su carácter de espárrago amargado sólo porque la respetas…_

_Esas son cosas que no hace cualquiera. No, claro que no…_

_Esas cosas… sólo las hace un amigo…"_

_**Kisame Hoshigaki.** _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Hola! Si alguien llegó hasta este punto pues no me queda más que darle las gracias. Honestamente me partí la cabeza escribiendo esto ._. … No me veía capaz de hacer un fic NejiSaku, querida Crimela, así que decidí aventarme con una historia de Itachi y Kisame. Espero realmente que te guste.**_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? Lo que sea es bien recibido n.n**_

_**Bye y nos leemos.**_

_**Mina-Hai. **_


End file.
